Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. $\begin{align*}-8x-3y &= 3 \\ 9x+3y &= -4\end{align*}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $y$ when its corresponding coefficients are negative inverses. Add the top and bottom equations. $x = -1$ $x = -1$ Substitute $-1$ for $x$ in the top equation. $-8( -1)-3y = 3$ $8-3y = 3$ $-3y = -5$ $y = \dfrac{5}{3}$ The solution is $\enspace x = -1, \enspace y = \dfrac{5}{3}$.